DC to NY to NC
by Dantana15
Summary: this is a crossover between CSI New York, NCIS and One Tree Hill parings: danny and lindsay, Mac and Stella, Nathan and Haley, Lucas and Payton, Brooke and Julian,
1. Chapter 1

New York

It was a cold night in New York when the detectives were on their way to a crime scene in central park. When they arrived at the scene they were all greeted by, their friend and co-work, detective Don Flack "what we got Don" Mac, the head of the crime lab

"Gunshot wound to the head" Flack said pointing towards the tree were the victim lay.

As they approached the victim Sheldon Hawkes, the former ME, checked to see if rigor has set in place "no rigor, so dead less than 2 hours" Hawkes told everybody.

"Who found the body?" Mac asked

"Two college students over there, say they were going for a walk in the bushes and stumbled across our Vic" Don answered the older man's question

"Ok, Danny and Lindsay you got the scene, Hawkes you have the body me and Flack will talk to the college" Mac ordered

DC

"Looks like we are going to go for a little trip, has just got a call from North Carolina and our missing marine has ended up there" said the team leader of NCIS, Gibbs "grab your things". The team all grabbed their thing and headed to the lift and then went down to the basement to head to the airport.

North Carolina 

"Ok, looks we have got NCIS coming from Washing DC to help with the investigation" Lucas Scott, Head of the NCPD crime lab, said to his team.

"Where are we meeting them?" asked him sister-in-law Haley James-Scott.

"Nathan and I are going to meet them at the airport, and then we will bring them back to the lab." Lucas said as he and his brother, Nathan, grabbing their things.

NCIS tea, on the plane half way there

"How long till we get there?" said their very gothic forensic scientist Abby.

"About 3 hours" Gibbs said as he was half asleep on his chair next to their ME, duckey.

New York 

"Nothing" Lindsay Messer started saying.

"I have nothing to babe" Danny Messer said walking to his wife.

"How can there be nothing?" Lindsay said as Danny got closer to her.

"I don't know" said Danny taking Lindsay hand in hand, Lindsay immediately took her hand away.

"You know that we aren't allowed to do that at a crime scene" Lindsay said moving away from Danny.

"Who care's it's our anniversary, so I want to be close to you today" Danny pulling into his side.

"I know, I want to be close to you today but we can only be close at the lab not in a crime scene" Lindsay said smelling Danny's sent.

"I have an idea, why don't we go in the bushes over there and do what the college students were dong" Danny said pointing to the bushes across from them.

"Danny we can't" Lindsay said gently smacking Danny's chest.

"What, why not?" Danny said holding his chest like it hurt.

"Because, knowing us we will get in trouble" Lindsay said.

"Ok then, what about when we get back to the lab then?" Danny suggested.

"No way, Danny" Lindsay replied to Danny's question.

"Yeah, but we have done it at lab before" Danny reminded Lindsay with the famous Messer grin that got her all the time.

"You had to bring that up didn't you" Lindsay said jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

North Carolina

Gibbs and team got off the aeroplane and went to the place where Lucas had said to meet and then they went back to the crime lab. At the lab they introduced each other to everyone "Hi, my name is Lucas Scott and this is my brother Nathan Scott" Lucas Scott told the team of special agent from Washing DC.

Gibbs reply was simple "hi, special agent Gibbs, this is special agent Anthony Dinozzo" point to tony when he said Tony's name.

"VERY special agent Antony Dinozzo, you can call me Tony" Tony's reply got a glance from Gibbs.

"And this is special agent Timothy McGee" Gibbs said pointing to McGee

"Hi, you can call me McGee" McGee said

"This is special agent Ziva David" Gibbs said pointing to Ziva

"Hi you can call me Ziva" Ziva said

"This is our ME DR. Donald Mallard" Gibbs said pointing to Ducky

"Hi, you can call me Ducky" Ducky said

"And last but not least this is forensic scientist Abigail Suitzo" Gibbs said pointing to Abby.

"Hello, you can call me Abby if you want" Abby said to the NCPD crime lab team.

"Nice to meet you all, now this is my team, as you already know this is my brother Nathan Scott, this is my sister-in-law Haley James-Scott" Lucas said pointing to Haley.

"Hello" Haley said to everyone.

"This is my wife and our ME Payton Scott" Lucas said pointing to Payton

"Hello everyone" Payton said

"This is Brooke Baker" Lucas said pointing to Brooke

"Hey, nice to meet you" Brooke said

"And this is Julian Baker, he is our detective" Lucas then said pointing to Julian

"Hi, nice to meet you" Julian said to the NCIS team.

"Ok, now that we are all introduced can we catch a killer" Gibbs asked

"Yes lets, who is good at forensic in your team" Lucas asked

"I am and so is McGee" Abby said

"I am a lot better at the computer things than actual forensic" McGee said after

"Ok then McGee could you go with Nathan" Nathan and McGee left to go to the computer part of the crime lab. "Abby can you go with Haley to Trace, Ducky can you follow Payton and got to the morgue, everyone else get back to work. Ziva, Tony can follow Julian to the station, Gibbs can you stay with me in my office so we can work something out and where you're staying" Lucas ordered everyone.

New York

"So what we got?" Mac asked walking into Trace to meet Danny and Lindsay.

"The stain on the vic's pants, were just mud from the crime scene" Lindsay said

"And the blood on the Vic's shirt, came back to his, and the semen that Lindsay pulled from the underpants are still running through AFIS" Danny finished saying

"So, so far we have nothing." Mac said walking out of Trace, just then there was a beeping at the computer.

"Hold on Mac we got something on the semen" Lindsay called Mac back in

"AFIS has got a hit and it came back to a Dan Scott, he has got a long rap sheet" Danny said to his boss.

"Where is he" Mac asked

"Last known address is Tree Hill, NC" Danny answered

"Ok I want a team to go there meet in the meeting room in 5" Mac said once again exiting Trace


	3. Chapter 3

North Carolina

"What have we got" Lucas asked and he and Gibbs walked in to join Abby and Haley in Trace.

"The mud we found in his shoes" Haley replied

"Where about is the mud from" Lucas asked

"Manhattan, New York" Abby then replied

" what, OK, thanks girls keep up the good work" Lucas then said as he exited Trace.

Lucas then entered his office with Gibbs oh his heels. "Okay, I am going to phone the NYPD and talk to them, if you want your team can go and talk to a Dan Scotty" Lucas told Gibbs

"okay, where does he live?" Gibbs asked

"17 Ranches Lane" Lucas replied

"got it" Gibbs said and left to go and get his team from the station

"Taylor" said the man on the other end of the line.

"Hi, are you detective Taylor, with the NYPD" Lucas asked the man on the phone.

"Yes, who is this" Mac asked

"I'm Lucas Scott; I'm the boss of the NCPD crime lab. I was wondering if I could talk to you." Lucas asked.

"okay, what about?" Mac then asked Lucas

"we have got a suspect that we are trying to locate, we found soil that leads us to a Manhattan and when we were looking further into the suspect and found that he is involved in an ongoing investigation of yours" Lucas told Mac.

"what is his name?" Mac asked the man on the other end of the line

"Dan Scotty" Lucas replied

"yes, he is our suspect as well" Mac told Lucas

"Could you help us with our investigation to help catch him?" Lucas asked

"yes, how do you want to do it? Over the internet? Mac asked

" I was thinking why don't you come to us or we go to you?" Lucas then asked Mac

"why don't you come to us" Mac said

" okay, we have another group with us, NCIS, there from Washington DC" Lucas said

"okay, I will meet you at Newark airport in about 5 hours, bye " Mac then replied

"okay bye" Lucas said as he closed the phone

Lucas went and told his team that they are going to go to New York to help catch their suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

New York, Newark airport

"Hi, I'm Detective Mac Taylor this detective Don Flack" Mac told the whole of the NCPD and the whole of the NCIS team.

"Hi, I'm Lucas Scott, this is Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott, Payton Scott, Brooke Baker and Julian Baker" Lucas told Mac and Don, as he said each name he pointed to that person.

"Good to meet you all, I guess that you are the NCPD and they NCIS" Mac said

"Yes, we are" Gibbs answered "I am special agent Gibbs, Special agent Dinozzo, Davis and McGee, this is our ME Donald Mallard and this is our forensic scientist Abby Suitzo" Gibbs said also pointing to each member of his team when he said there names.

"Okay, we will take you back to the lab and introduce you to the rest of the team" Mac said and they went to the lab.

At the Lab/ in Mac's office

"okay, this is Jo Danville, Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Sid Hammerback, Don Flack and the two walking through the door are Danny and Lindsay Messer" Mac said pointing to each member of his team as he said there names. After everyone has been introduced Lindsay went over to Brooke.

"How's dad?" Lindsay asked her baby sister

"Yeah, he's good, he misses his you a lot, phone him once in a while" Brooke said

"I do as often as I can" Lindsay then replied

"Why don't you come back to Montana with me?" Brooke then said

DC to NY to NC

"God, I haven't seen you since Christmas 6 years ago" Abby said to her cousin Adam "I missed you so much" Abby then said

"I know I have missed you too, and I see that you are engaged, so who is the lucky fellow?" Adam asked

"Timmy" Abby said happily

"Timmy, who's Timmy" Adam asked confused

"Timothy McGee" Abby said still happy

"Oh, okay, does you boss know that you are dating?" Adam then asked

"No, we have broken rule 12, never date a co-worker, but Gibbs and our director are dating as well." Abby said filling in her cousin in all of the gossip.

"Okay, so now we have gotten to know each other can we get to find a killer?" Mac said and everyone nodded their heads, "good, now can Brooke and Haley you can go to trace with Danny and Lindsay, Adam and Sheldon you can take Abby, McGee and Nathan to Ballistics, Flack you can take Julian, Ziva and Tony to the station, Sid and Payton you can take Doctor Mallard to the morgue and Lucas and Gibbs you can stay here with me." Mac ordered. Everyone went to their individual jobs. Mac heard his name.

"Mac, we've got something" Lindsay told Mac entering his office.

"Okay, what have you got Lindsay?" Mac asked

"The trace on the vic's shirt came back to scomber" Lindsay said

"Mackerel" Lucas replied

"Right, but this also had quaerendae" Haley added

"Curry" Mac replied

"Yes, and there is only one place in Manhattan that uses this kind of spices." Lindsay then said.

"Where?" Lucas asked

"Spicy Fish, downtown" Danny replied walking into Mac office with Brooke.

"Okay, who on your team can use a gun?" Mac asked Lucas

"Our whole team can" Lucas relied

"What about on your team, Gibbs?"

"Our whole team can as well" Gibbs then said "apart from Ducky and Abby"

"good, well we need to call everyone to get their vests and then meet us downstairs in the garage in 5, Danny Lindsay get Sheldon, Jo and Stella and the rest then go your vests and guns" Mac then ordered

"Got it" Danny and Lindsay said in unison and then both left to get everyone and everything.

DC to NY to NC

**hope you have enjoyed this chapter please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**In Danny's car: Danny, Lindsay, Brooke and Tony**

**In Mac's car: Mac, Lucas, Nathan and Sheldon**

**In Flack's car: Flack, Gibbs, Stella and Haley**

**In Jo's car: Ho, Julian, Ziva and McGee and Payton**

**DC to NY to NC**

Danny's car

"Right so let me get it, your Lindsay's sister" Tony asked Brooke

"Yes, and you are Danny's cousin" Lindsay then said, more as a fact then a question.

"Yes, and you two are married" Tony asked Danny and Lindsay

"Yeah, why you wanna know that" Danny asked

"Well, if you weren't then maybe me and you Lindsay could have had some fun

"EW, that is gross" Lindsay then said

"Now you are not going anywhere near her, got it" Danny told Tony "I know what you are like Tony" Danny added

"Yeah, but I didn't steal your girlfriend, when I lived with you did I" Tony reminded Danny of when he was younger "and I didn't lose my virg... " Tony was cut off of saying the rest of the sentence

"I don't think you should finish that sentence do you?" Danny said looking at Tony in the mirror

"Sorry" Tony said

"Your Ma's watching Luce tonight right?" Lindsay asked

"I haven't called her yet, I'll call her on my next break" Danny then said

"Who's Luce?" Tony then asked

"Our daughter" Danny replied

"Your daughter, ha" Tony said

"Yeah, why?" Danny then said

"Urm, nothing...congratulations Dan" Tony then said

"When can I see my niece?" Brooke asked

"Not tonight" Lindsay said, "we have got plans for tonight" Lindsay added

"How come you didn't know, I knew when Lindsay was 3 month" Brooke then said

"How come you didn't tell me, Danny?"

"Right, we are here" Danny said trying to change the subject, with that they all got out of the car and joined the rest of the group.

"Right has everyone got their vests, so we can go in?" Mac asked

Everyone replied in unison "yeah"

"Right Sheldon and Payton wait out back in case of any medical need" Mac told them

"Okay" with that Sheldon and Payton headed off to the side to attend medical emergencies. Everyone paired up, Danny and Lindsay, Tony and Brooke, Nathan and Lucas, Flack and Haley, Mac and Stella, Julian and McGee, and Jo and Ziva pared together. They all went in.

They didn't know what to expect when they went in, they all went in different directions to explore the store.


	6. Chapter 6

Half of the group went outside the building and the rest of them were inside the building.

Everyone made sure that they were quiet. Suddenly there as a loud scream, everyone started to move fast but quietly to where the scream came from, a woman came running through the door and into the group, guns pointed at her, "Bomb" she shouted and ran. Ziva instantly went into the room where the woman just came from

"Get out Now" Ziva shouted, everyone started to run out of the building, Danny and Haley was at the back of the group when the bomb went off. They both went flying towards the retreating group. Everyone made it out of the building apart from Danny and Haley.

"Where's Danny?" Mac called from outside the building

"Where's Haley?" Lucas then called looking around

"Is everyone alright?" Gibbs asked as he came round to the front of the building

"We have got two people in there" Lucas explained

"Who are they?" Gibbs asked

"Haley and Danny"

Tony heard Danny's name and went to run into the building but Gibbs stopped him "we can't go into just yet" Gibbs said to Tony

"Like hell am I waiting" Flack said and went in to look for Danny and Haley

"Why don't we all look for them, but as soon as help arrives we WILL let them do alone, got it." Mac then said "Lindsay and Nathan stay here with Jo" Mac then added

"You alright Linds?" Jo asked

"Yeah, I just want him to be okay" Lindsay replied playing with her wedding band

"He's a strong man Linds, he'll be fine" Jo then said

"But what happens if he loses the feelings in his legs again" Lindsay then said looking at Jo

"No, I don't know your husband, but what I can tell he is strong" Nathan said

"Thanks, I'm sure Haley will be fine too" Lindsay said. Just as Lindsay finished they heard sirens and an ambulance and a fire truck.

The fire crew and ambulance crew went into the shop store in search of Danny and Haley.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the shop store

"What have we got?" one of the medical crew asked as he reached the most critical of the two

"Possible broken back" Payton said

"Okay, we need to get this rubble off of her, quickly" the second medic said. Everybody started to get the rubble off of Haley. While everyone was helping remove the rubble Tony went and sit with Danny.

"She's fine, she wants to see you" Tony said when he sat down. As soon as Tony said that Danny wanted to see his wife

"Get her, I want to see her" Danny said, Tony went out of the building and got Lindsay. Lindsay followed Tony.

"Hey, babe" He said when Lindsay knelt down next to him. "Now I know that this isn't how we wanted to spend our anniv..."

"Shut up, you goof" Lindsay said and placed a kiss on his lips. "Do you hurt anywhere?" Lindsay asked

"Babe, I can't feel my legs" Danny said taking Lindsay's hand

"What, no, babe are you sure?" Lindsay asked moving her hand to his legs

"I'm sure" Danny replied bringing Lindsay's hand and kissing it

"Do you hurt anywhere, sir" one of the paramedics asked as he knelt down next to Danny

"I can't feel my legs "Danny replied

"He was paralysed from the waist down three years ago" Lindsay told the paramedic

"Okay, thanks" the paramedic said

Both Danny and Haley were finally loaded into two separate ambulances, Nathan with Haley and Lindsay with Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is chapter 8. This chapter is set in the hospital.**

CSI:NY

Haley's room

"Okay, Mr Scott, your wife is fine, she has got a few bruised and broken ribs, and she has got a concussion so we will need to keep her overnight" Dr Hamard said

"Okay, thanks doctor" Nathan said

"I will be back to check on her later" Dr Hamard then said

"Okay" Nathan replied

Danny's room 

"Okay Mr Messer, I hear that you cannot feel your legs" Dr Hamard said walking into Danny's room

"Yeah" Danny replied holding Lindsay's hand

"Well, you x-rays show that you have got swelling at the bottom of your spine that is what is preventing you to move and feel your legs. Until the swelling goes down the only way to move around is to use a wheelchair" Dr Hamard told Danny.

"How long till the swelling goes down?" Lindsay asked

"Well it depends on the person, some can take days and others can take weeks and since Danny has had a back injury it might take longer" Dr Hamard then answered

"Thanks doc" Danny said

Haley's room

At 5pm Haley finally woke up "Hey babe, how ya feeling?" Nathan said

"Fine, just a bit tired and sore" Haley replied

"Good, the doctor said that you have got a few broken and bruised ribs and you have got a concussion so they are keeping you overnight" Nathan told Haley

"So nothing my then" Haley said

"Na, not much" Nathan replied with a smile on his face

"How are we doing?" Lucas asked as he walked through the door of Haley's hospital room with the rest of the NCPD team

"Yeah, I'm good, they are keeping me overnight though" Haley said to the rest of the group "where's Brooke?" Haley then added

"How fun!" Payton said walking over to Haley's bedside

"Yeah, it is really fun" Haley replied sarcastically

"She is with her sister's husband" Lucas asked "she will visit you later" Lucas then added

"Who's her sister?" Haley then asked]

"Lindsay Messer" Julian then said

"Oh, her husband was in the explosion as well wasn't he?" Haley then asked

"Yeah, he is paralysed from the waist down" Brooke said walking into Haley's room, "you alright Hales?" Brooke then added

"Oh, and yeah, I'm alright" Haley replied

Everyone was talking when the nurse came in and interrupted everyone "visiting time is over, you have all got to leave"

"Can I stay with my wife?" Nathan asked the nurse

"I'm sorry sir; you have got to lea..."

"Don't be ridicules, this man can stay with his wife nurse Humphrey" Dr Hamard said

"Thanks doctor" Nathan said

Danny's room

At 5pm the NYPD group with Tony and Brooke came into Danny's room. They found both Danny and Lindsay asleep lying on the bed asleep in each other's arms.

"Look how peaceful they are" Don said pulling out his cell phone and taking pictures of the two

"Mommy, Daddy" Lucy yelled. Both Danny and Lindsay woke with the sound of their daughter called their names

"Hey, baby girl" Lindsay said picking her daughter up and putting her between Danny and her-self

"Hey princess" Danny said putting a kiss on the top of his daughter's head

"Hey dada, hey momma" Lucy said smiling "uncle Don take pictwers of 'ou and mommy"

"Did he now" Lindsay said

"Yeah" Lucy said as she climbed on Danny's lap

"Urm..." Don said

"Delete it" Danny said

"But look at it" Don said showing Danny and Lindsay the picture on his phone "you look so cute Danny" Don said after

"Delete it now" Lindsay butted in

"Yeah, and I do **not** look cute" Danny said glaring at Don

"Okay" Don showing them as he deleted the picture "you happy now" Don added

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Now, can you delete the rest of the picture that you took" Lindsay then said

"I didn't take any more photos" Don then replied

"Okay, then can I look through your photos then?" Lindsay asked

"Fine, I will delete the rest of them, how did you know Monroe?" Don asked

"First off I'm **not** a Monroe, and I am one of Mac's best detectives" Lindsay replied looking at Mac

"And delete the last one as well" Brooke said staring at Don

"But, how?" Don asked looking at Brooke

"first of all you took 5 pictures of them including the one you showed them you have deleted 3 pictures and I just know that there is one left as I have been watching you delete them., and yea, I as a Monroe girl" Brooke said, everyone just stared at Brooke

"Would you like to move to New York?" Mac said amazed#"

"I'm alright" Brooke said

"Damn you ex-Monroe girls" Don said deleting the last photo

"Good, in future watch your language around Lucy" Lindsay said

"Fine" Don said "how do you put up with her Danno?" Don said after

"Coz, I love her" Danny replied

"Suppose" Don said

"Okay, Linds I'm gonna see how Hales is doing'" Brooke said, as she hugged Lindsay and kissed Lucy on the head "bye Lucy, bye Danny" Brooke said as she was leaving

"So, just to make sure Brooke is married" Tony asked Lindsay. The whole of the NYPD team just looked at each other thinking the same thought 'just like Danny'.

"Yeah, she is married" Lindsay answered

"Oh well, worth a shot" Tony then said, everyone apart from Danny, Lindsay and Tony laughed quietly. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my hotel room, see ya later Danny" Tony said then he left.

"Yeah, bye tony" Danny said

"Bye Lucy" Tony said kissing Lucy on the top of her head "bye Lindsay" he said before walking out the door

"Bye Tony" Lindsay said

"Bye Tony" Lucy mimicked, with that Tony was out of the door and on his way back to his hotel

"Yeah, we heard you, why were you laughing'" Danny asked

"Well all just thought that you and Tony are the same kinda people" Don said

"Always wanting girls that you can't get" Mac said

"Shut up, me and him are nothin' alike" Danny then said

Everyone was talking and laughing, it got to 8pm and the nurse Williams came in "sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over, you all have got to leave"

"Can I stay with him?" Lindsay asked

"I'm sorry you are not allo..."

"Stay with your husband" doctor Hamard said

"Thanks doctor" Danny and Lindsay said

"Okay, now the rest of you will have to go though" Dr Hamard told everyone else, then he and the nurse left them all to say their goodbyes

"Okay then, bye Danny, bye Lindsay and bye Lucy-lu" Don said giving Lindsay a one armed hug, Lucy a one armed hug and a kiss on the top of her head and Danny's arm a squeeze.

"Bye Don" Lindsay said

"Yeah, bye Don" Danny then said

"Bye, bye Uncle Donnie" Lucy said and everyone gave a little laugh

"Yeah, bye you three get better Danno" Don said

"Yeah I will" Danny replied

"Bye, Lucy, Danny and Lindsay" Mac said giving Lucy a kiss, Lindsay a hug and Danny a pat on the shoulder

"bye Mac" Danny said

"Bye uncle Mac" Lucy said

"Bye Mac" Lindsay said

"okay, now Lindsay I do not want to see you at work for the next 5 days got it, now get that little missy to bed" Mac said "you get better Danny" Mac then added

"Now Mac as much as I love Danny, I can't stay off of work for that long it's like torcher for me" Lindsay complained

"5 days" Mac said walking out of the room. Everyone said their goodbyes and left leaving just Danny, Lindsay and Lucy in the hospital room.

**Hope you liked this chapter. It took me longer than I thought to write it please review. Any comments would be appreciated thanks**


End file.
